


Tender Moments

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, No Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), the relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: Alastor comes to Angel Dust with a proposition -- an offer that the porn star finds really hard to refuse.There are some rules, but Angel knows how to play nice... sometimes.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Sha's Discord Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917253
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker of the fandom, first time writing it.  
> I respect that Alastor is AceAro, but I do love me some slice of life RadioDust.

Angel was propped up against the backboard of his bed, content smile on his face that could be easily missed if you weren’t looking close enough. The pair of arms that emerged from the middle of his body were holding his hellphone, one delicate finger flipping through social media posts that always served as great entertainment. His lower arms were lax at his side, one petting Fat Nuggets’ belly as the pint-sized pig slumbered away, little snorts mixing with the soft jazz playing to make comfortable background noise. The upper pair of arms were resting on Alastor’s back, fingers gently carding through the short hair, being wary not to touch the antlers or fluffy ears. 

It was a strange situation, but Angel wasn’t going to question it. He did often think about how they got to be in this position.

A few days ago, there had been a knock upon Angel’s door after the arachnid demon returned to the hotel after a long day at the studio with Valentino. He had complained that he wanted some alone time before dinner, which had turned into an entire affair since Charlie wanted all of her patrons present for at least one meal. Upon opening the door and seeing it wasn’t who he had expected, he stood there in shock. There stood the Radio Demon, though he looked a little worn down.

Angel asked, “You alright there, Smiles?” before the overlord pushed past him, looking around the room with a critical eye. A quick summon of his cane, lightly tapping it against the pink carpet. The few sex toys Angel had been allowed to keep had vanished. “Hey! Hey! What the hell do ya think ya doin’? You can’t just barge in and do what ya want!”

“Don’t worry, my dear fellow,” Alastor assured him, dismissed the cane, “they’re simply out of sight in their proper homes, though they’d probably look better in a trash fire.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’m here to make a proposition. You keep proclaiming that your clients love your… bosom.” He shuddered at the word.

The porn star grinned as he fluffed his chest. “Well, yeah! These babies bring in quite a bit of money on their own! You know how many people wanna taste of ‘em?”

“I think I’d rather not know,” Alastor groaned as he held his hand up. “My proposition comes with some rules, of course. You will tell nobody about this. If you do, I will hunt you down and put you in my next dish. You will always bathe before I approach you and never wear anything obscene.” Angel went to speak, but Alastor waved his hand. “You will try and refrain from your vulgar language. You will also be mindful of your wandering hands.”

“Smiles, I’m going to stop ya right there.” Angel crossed the middle pair of arms, the upper pair waving. “You’re throwin’ all these rules at me and ya haven’t even told what you’re askin’ for! So, out with it already!”

Alastor sighed. “I’d like to take you up on your offer and sample your services by using your assets as a pillow.” The demon looked as though he wanted to take it back and vanish into whatever shadows he could find. Angel was stunned. The fearsome demon that had turned him down time and time again was now seeking him out. He wanted to inquire about the reasoning behind it all but felt he would probably have a better chance of seeing God if he banged his head against a wall enough times.

So, here they were now, a week into their agreement.

Angel was dressed in a fluffy pink sweater that was unzipped enough to expose his fluff and a comfortable pair of pajama shorts. Alastor was position between Angel’s long legs, head nestled into the fluffy chest. His jacket was hanging up on the back of the door along with the vest. In one ear, he could hear soft jazz and pig snorts, in the other was a heartbeat.

“Hey, Al,” the porn star whispered, “you know that weird cannibal chef?” The Radio Demon hummed. “He got his ass kicked the other day because one of his viewer’s recipe came out wrong.”

The dapper demon chuckled. “Well, maybe if he didn’t use an obnoxious amount of salt or overcook his meat, then maybe he wouldn’t get as many complaints.” Angel looked down as the soft sounds of static filled the air. “If I had more time, I’d go on the show and prepare a properly cooked demon myself, give that pathetic little man a taste of true culinary talent.”

“Alright, settle down there, Smiles.” Angel snickered. He had only read the article to get a rise out of the Radio Demon. “Ya still need to prepare me a meal before ya go makin’ food for all of Pentagram.”

Alastor hummed. “Dear, I don’t believe I said stop,” the demon growled softly. Angel rolled his eyes, noticing his hands had stopped petting the other demon’s hair, so he resumed the motion. He had to suppress his giggles when he heard a sound resembling a purr. Angel was truly enjoying himself. Alastor had soft hair that fell through the arachnid’s fingers like silk and he had a natural heat that kept them both comfortably warm. In the same breath, he feared that this could potentially come back to bite him in the ass and not in a pleasant way. He glanced back at his phone long enough to see a text from Charlie.

  
**Princess**  
_Hey, Angel! Have you seen Alastor?_  
_There’s something I’d like to talk to him about and I can’t find him :(_

  
“Hey, hot stuff.” He scratched Alastor’s scalp gently. “The princess is looking for you.” Angel grinned when the Radio Demon groaned and started to rise from his spot, throwing his legs over the bed and summoning his cane. A light tap and his clothes were righted, jacket and vest back in place. Not a single hair out of place. Angel shot the princess a quick text in return.

  
Angel  
_Found him, toots. Sent him your way!_

**Princess**  
_Thanks, Angel! You’re the best! :D_

  
Angel rolled his eyes, smile widening, and tossed his phone aside to watch Alastor. The Radio Demon glanced over his shoulder at Angel, his smile never fading. “Shall we resume this another time, my dear?” He offered. “Perhaps after dinner when everyone is in bed?”

“I’ll leave my door open for you,” Angel smirked as he scooped up Fat Nuggets and cradled the pig in his middle pair of arms as his lower pair vanished back into his body. “See ya later, Al.”

“See you at dinner,” Alastor grabbed one of Angel’s hands, kissing his knuckles, “sha.”

The Radio Demon vanished into the shadows, leaving behind a flustered arachnid and an amused pig.


End file.
